Muggle Attacks
by PyroAndrea
Summary: What happens when Harry invites Hermione and Ron to visit him at the Dursley's? Will Dudley ruin the day? And what if the Death Eaters start attacking Muggles again? Will Hermione be a victim or will Ron come to her aid? R/Hr
1. The Deal

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: Hey y'all! It starts out slow, but it will get better, trust me! R/R!  
  
Waking up early one morning Harry stretched and put on his glasses. Today was not just any other day, today was his birthday, and it was no longer a day that he dreaded thanks to the efforts of his two best friends. Shortly after he got up and dressed he heard something taping on his window. Running over to it he pulled back the curtains and opened it up and as soon as he did Pig zoomed in with an envelope tied to his leg. Harry reached out for Pig, but he was flying so fast it wasn't until ten minutes later that he managed to successfully get the envelope off his leg before he took flight once more. He opened it and pulled out a letter from Ron, which read:  
  
Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! I hope the Dursley's haven't been giving you any trouble because of what happened last year. Mum and Dad say that you'll be able to come over soon. I'll write you as soon as I get details. I did get you a present but it's to big for Pig to carry, Percy won't let me borrow Hermes `He's on official Ministry business!' and I don't think Errol could handle the trip. Anyway Hermione came by the other day and said she could drop it off, because she needed to drop her own gift off as well since she doesn't have an owl. Hope the Dursley's don't attack her...  
  
Ron   
  
Harry laughed and as was reading his letter from Ron Hedwig had flown through the window and was sitting next to Harry on his nightstand. "Oh, hello Hedwig" said Harry after finishing the letter. He then untied the package Hedwig was carrying and stroked her head before she flew to her perch and looked disapprovingly at Pig.  
  
The package was from Sirius, Harry's Godfather. Harry quickly opened the package to find many figurines that had been carved out of some sort of white wood along with a letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope you have a happy Birthday! Sorry I can't be there. I also hope you like your present, with most of the Ministry on alert I haven't been able to get anywhere near a descent store. Keep your eyes open and let me know if anything strange happens at all, especially if you scar starts to hurt again. I'll be around if you ever need me, all you have to do is write.  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry smiled as he put his letters away and set up his figurines featuring several different magical creatures (one of which was a Hippogriff that looked surprisingly like Buckbeak) on his night stand. After that Harry ran down stairs for breakfast where he was greeted as unpleasantly as usual by his Aunt and Uncle. As Harry buttered his toast his Uncle Vernon did something quite unusual, he looked over the top of his paper and with a short grunt said "Happy Birthday, boy," and then looked back down at his paper. Harry was quite surprised as Uncle Vernon has never mentioned his birthday in the past before and "Er, uh, thanks," was the only reply he could think of.  
  
By noon the entire Dursley family and Harry were already sitting silently around the kitchen table eating lunch. Today was a Saturday so Uncle Vernon was also at the table. Half way through their lunch the doorbell rang and Aunt Petunia shuffled to the door to answer it. Harry was doing his best to see who was at the door, but Dudley was trying to do the same and totally blocked the door from Harry's view. Uncle Vernon was also looking towards the door, but tried his best not to look interested in who it was. With Dudley in his way Harry could only make out what was being said. "Um, hello, what is it you want?" he heard Aunt Petunia say.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Dursley, correct? My name is Hermione Granger, I'm a friend of Harry's and as it's his birthday, I brought him a present," said Hermione in a formal sort of way. Of course, Harry thought, Ron said she was coming by in his letter, he had totally forgot. Harry got up from his seat, and walked toward the front door, Dudley following him closely. Aunt Petunia looked very suspiciously at Hermione despite her muggle attire, but Hermione smiled up at Aunt Petunia anyway. As soon as Harry reached the door he smiled and greeted her kindly with Dudley staring over his shoulder the whole time. Hermione said "Hello, Dudley right?" to Dudley with a slight wave, but Dudley only blushed. Eventually Aunt Petunia asked Hermione to come in and she steered her into the family room, Harry followed, and so did Dudley. "Your house is very lovely Mrs. Dursley," said Hermione in a kind voice. "Oh, thank you," replied Mrs. Dursley quite surprised by the compliment as she left the room,  
but made sure the door was open so that she could spy into it.  
  
Harry sat down on the couch and Hermione sat next to him as Dudley sat in an armchair that he pulled over next to Hermione. "um... uh..." said Hermione as she glanced nervously at Dudley then looking at Harry with some nervousness still in her eyes, "I can't be long, my mum and dad are waiting outside in the car." She handed Harry two packages, one from her, and the other from Ron. "You might better open them later." She added as she once again glanced nervously at Dudley, "I'm not quite sure what Ron got you." Harry nodded his head in agreement and set the packages aside. After a minute or so of talking they all got up and Harry walked her to the door. "I'll send you an ow- um, letter soon. See you Hermione!" said Harry. "Alright Harry" said Hermione as she looked over Harry's shoulder, "It was nice meeting you Mrs. Dursley," and she ran out to her car and all the Granger's waved as they drove away.  
  
Harry shut the door and ran to his room to put his gifts up and then ran back down the steps to finish his lunch, but before he could reach the kitchen Dudley grabbed him by the collar and drug him into the family room. "ACK! What'd I do to you Dudley!?" Harry shouted angrily. Dudley glared at him, "She's one of you isn't she?" Dudley said more with a questioning tone than with hate.  
  
"Yeah, so what if she is a witch? What's it to you?"  
  
Dudley grinned, "She one of your school friends?"  
  
"Yes, what are you getting at Dudley?" Harry said with his voice full of anger.  
  
"Well, I'm thinking that's she's very pretty, and if you maybe wanted to invite her over again, I might be able to convince mum and dad to let you."  
  
Harry burst out laughing, Dudley had a crush on Hermione, this was going to be great! Harry had finally found away to invite his friends over without his aunt and uncle yelling at them, but out of curiosity Harry asked, "So, what if I don't invite her over again, what're you going to do?"  
  
Dudley grinned even wider, "I tell mum and dad about the presents in your room."  
  
"Okay then, but if I invite Hermione over, I get to invite my other friend Ron over as well." Harry said with the feeling that the balance of power has shifted towards him.  
  
"Fine, but I get to hang around with you and your friends."  
  
"No way Dudley!"  
  
"Alright, no deal," said Dudley as the balance shifted in Dudley's favor.  
  
"Okay, you can hang around with us and talk to us, but not until after dinner."  
  
"During and after dinner and you've got a deal!" Dudley said quite finally.  
  
Harry grinned, "Good, it's a deal then.'  
  
Harry finished his lunch and then ran back up to his room and opened his presents, first he opened Ron's. It was a wooden board game with miniature Quidditch pieces. "Cool" Harry said as he took out the miniature snitch and watched it's wings beat against the air. Harry closed up the game and opened Hermione's present. It was a book of course, but it was a book on Quidditch. Harry smiled at his new things and then put them under his bed for the time being. He then took out a quill and some parchment and began to write Ron a letter.  
  
Ron,  
  
Thanks for the present, it's really cool! Hermione came by today and dropped it off. Guess what! Dudley has a crush on Hermione! Haha! So, Dudley and I struck a deal. He wanted me to have her come over again so much that he said I could invite you over too and he would clear it with my aunt and uncle! I know that spending a day with the Dursley's isn't exactly anybody's idea of fun, but with Dudley insuring that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia are nice and with Dudley chasing after Hermione the whole time, it should be anything but boring. How about coming over next Saturday at 11:30 A.M.? I'll have Hermione come at noon so you can see how Dudley acts when she's around, he's bound to do something dumb. Oh, and it might be better if you didn't use floo powder this time.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry tied the letter to Pig's ankle, which was easier than trying to get Ron's off since he had been buzzing around all day and had begun to tire. Pig then shot out the window and headed for the Burrow. Then Harry grabbed another parchment and wrote to Hermione.  
  
Hermione,  
  
I think I forgot to tell you thanks when you were here, so, thanks for the present! You'll never guess what happened after you left! I actually talked the Dursley's into letting you and Ron come over!  
  
Yeah, that's probably for the best, Harry thought, I shouldn't tell Hermione that the only reason she and Ron can come over is because Dudley has a crush on her, besides, that would take all of the fun out of it, plus she'd probably refuse to come over then.   
  
So, I told Ron to be here next Saturday at noon. Hope to see you here then!  
  
Harry  
  
And when I say `hope to see you here' I mean, really hope, because if she doesn't show up, Dudley will kill Ron and me both, Harry thought. 


	2. The Dursley's

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
A/N: J-Kid, I really don't know why I started out with the birthday thing, it just worked and gave me a good reason to make Hermione go over to Harry's. Sooo.. umm.... R/R!  
  
Saturday had finally arrived and Harry was up and ready earlier than usual. Dudley had talked Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon into letting Hermione and Ron come over just as he had promised and at about ten til' noon the door bell rang. Harry ran to answer the door, but just as he reached it Dudley pushed him out of the way and opened the door. Dudley was wearing his best suit and greeted the person behind the door with a big grin. It was Ron. Dudley's grin faded into a glare and he stomped away without a word. Harry went to the door, "Hey Ron!"  
  
"Hey Harry." Ron said suddenly frowning. "I know I'm not pretty or anything, but how rude!" Harry laughed and asked, "So, your folks drive you here?"  
  
"Yeah," Ron answered, "My dad and Ginny did, dad borrowed a car from work, but he thought it best just to drop me off, he figured it would cause less hysterics that way." Harry laughed again and waved hello to Ginny before showing Ron around the house. At precisely 12:00 the doorbell rang again and Harry looked at his watch.  
  
"Right on time!" Harry said.  
  
"That's our Hermione!" Ron added.  
  
Ron followed Harry down the steps to get the door, but of course, Dudley got there first. So, Harry and Ron decided to take front row seats on the stairs and watch. Dudley opened the door once again with a big grin on his face. As soon as Hermione saw him she gave a nervous smile and said "Hello again Dudley," with nicest voice she could manage. Dudley just stood there grinning like a fool. Harry and Ron chuckled doing their best to stifle their laughter.  
  
"Um, how are you doing today?" Hermione seemed to be doing her best to get a reaction out of Dudley without being rude, but Dudley only grinned and stared.  
  
"Is Harry home?" she asked hopefully as she began to look extremely nervous and her smile began to fade. Harry and Ron were laughing so hard they could hardly hold it in.  
  
"You -er look nice...Are you okay?" she said taping him on the shoulder, seeming quite desperate at that point. Dudley turned a bright shade of red and nearly collapsed, causing Harry and Ron to lose total control and burst out laughing. Hermione, hearing the laughs, looked over Dudley's shoulder and glared at Ron and Harry.  
  
"Don't just sit there laughing!" Hermione said rather agitated, "How about a little help here?" Still laughing Ron and Harry walked to the door and Harry pushed Dudley out of her way while whispering so only he could hear him, "Don't forget our deal, not a word until dinner."  
  
Harry then led Ron and Hermione up to his room and shut the door, Ron and Harry were still laughing, while Hermione only glared. "What's the matter with you Cousin Harry? He's acting really weird, and why is he dressed like that?" Ron laughed as he said; "Didn't Harry tell you that Dudley fancies you? I mean that's the only reason we got to-" Ron was cut off however by Harry stepping hard on his foot and glaring at him. Hermione looked rather confused.  
  
"So Hermione, hear from Krum lately?" Ron asked in the most casual voice he could muster.  
  
"Yes," Hermione said trying to hold back a blush.  
  
"Oh," said Ron staring at the ground.  
  
"I didn't go to Bulgaria if you must know Ron." Said Hermione smiling at him.  
  
"Aha, so he turned you down, uninvited you, broke up with you!" Ron said in a rather conceded tone.  
  
Hermione turned beat red with anger, "No, actually the offer still stands but my parents wouldn't let me go!"  
  
"Oh, so you admit you would have gone with him if your parents let you?!" Ron yelled, his face now the color of his hair.  
  
"I never said that and you know it Ron!" Both Ron and Hermione were fuming with anger. Harry looked from one to the other. "Is it a rule that y'all have to get in at least one fight every time you come in contact?" Both of them looked at the ground looking equally embarrassed.  
  
The rest of the night however went much smoother. Eventually dinnertime came around and the three went down to the table, all quite nervous at how the Dursley's would act. Harry sat down and Hermione sat on one side of him, Ron went to sit on the other side of Hermione but Dudley pushed him out of the way and sat there first. Ron looked as if he wanted to punch Dudley in the back of the head until Hermione glanced back at him with a smile and he suddenly calmed down and sat on the other side of Harry.  
  
Despite Dudley now being able to talk to Hermione as part of his and Harry's deal, he kept his mouth shut and only grinned occasionally while casually scooting his chair closer to Hermione. Hermione however was getting the interrogation of a lifetime from Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, but she handled it rather well under the circumstances. Well, that is until Uncle Vernon reached the question pertaining to school.  
  
"What school do you go to?" was of course one of Uncle Vernon's first questions.  
  
"I attend..." she searched for a word, any word would do, as long as it had nothing to do with magic of course. "...The Krum Academy for girls" she said before she had time to think and stared down at her plate doing her best to avoid Ron's cold stare.  
  
"Ah, I've never heard of that school before, is it nearby?" Uncle Vernon inquired very interested.  
  
"Oh, it's a very private school and it's pretty far away." Hermione answered still looking at her plate, openly angry with herself for using Krum's name in front of Ron, getting in another fight was the last thing she wanted to do.  
  
Ron then mumbled something that sounded like; "Yeah, in Bulgaria," but no else seemed to pay him any attention. Hermione looked up at him with a pleading look on her face, but he just shoveled more food in his mouth and looked away.  
  
It was now Aunt Petunia's turn and she looked intently at Hermione, "You must be very clever, and your quite pretty too, do you have a boyfriend?" Hermione looked nervously at her plate as Dudley was now practically sitting in her lap and blushed a bit at the question. That was quite a personal question for someone she hardly knew to ask her she thought, but she answered none the less, "Thank you ma'am, but no, I don't have a boyfriend." She bravely looked back up at Ron who was concentrating hard on her but turned the moment she looked his way.  
  
"Oh, " Mrs. Dursley said as she grinned widely at Hermione and then at Dudley, "what a coincidence, my precious Dudley hasn't got a girlfriend either." Harry and Ron could barely choke back a laugh as they heard this. "Coincidence" Harry thought, Dudley wouldn't have a girlfriend even if he weren't roughly the size of a baby whale.  
  
The rest of dinner went on in a similar fashion and Harry finally decided to save Hermione and the three of them left the table as Dudley trailed behind.  
  
"The Krum Academy, huh Hermione?" Ron spoke with a hint of anger.  
  
"I'm sorry Ron! It was the first thing that I could think of that the Dursley's most likely wouldn't of heard of." Hermione said not with anger but with remorse.  
  
"Sure Hermione, I see how it is, you just can't stop thinking about him is that it?"  
  
"No Ron! It isn't like that at all!" she said as tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
At that moment Dudley saw Hermione almost start to cry and he turned red with anger as he walked towards Ron. Harry glanced worriedly at the two as Ron began to back away.  
  
"Don't you yell at her." Dudley spoke in a soft but angry voice.  
  
Hermione stared worriedly from Ron to Dudley. Ron held up his fists, "What? You wanna fight?!" he shouted. Dudley only advanced silently and held up his fists. Quickly Hermione grabbed Dudley's arm and turned him around, "Um, do you have a telephone I can use Dudley?" Dudley seemed to forget about Ron and his cheeks turned a bit red, "O-of course," he stammered as he put his arm around Hermione's shoulders with a devilish grin. "Right this way," he added as his cheeks turned there normal color and he began to walk towards the family room with quite a bit more courage than before. Ron shook with anger as Dudley turned his head around and stuck his tongue out at Ron. Harry held the red faced Ron back.  
  
"Wonder what she needs a phone for anyway," Ron said still glaring after the two.  
  
"Probably just wanted to keep Dudley from killing you," Harry said looking at Ron.  
  
"What?" Ron shouted staring at Harry angrily. "That jerk couldn't even lay a finger on me! Not like Hermione would even care if he did."  
  
"Of course she cares Ron!"  
  
At that moment Hermione walked out of the family room followed uncomfortably close by Dudley. "My parents are on their way to pick me up Harry."  
  
"But I thought you and Harry were staying over at my house from now until school started." Ron blurted out.  
  
"Well, I figured that you didn't want me to stay over anymore," Hermione said.  
  
Ron looked down at his feet, of course he wanted her to stay over, but he couldn't apologize now or she might start to suspect that he really liked her. "Good idea," he said still staring at his feet wishing more than anything that he hadn't said that. "Well, Harry, maybe you ought to get your stuff packed, we're going to have to leave as soon as Hermione does or Dudley's gonna have a fit," He said quiet enough so that Dudley couldn't hear, but Hermione still managed to understand.  
  
"Now what on earth is that supposed to mean Ron?" Hermione glared at him with fury in her eyes.  
  
Ron just grinned a dazed sort of grin at her for a second and then quickly snapped out of it. "That's right Hermione," he now spoke loudly. "The only reason Harry invited you here was because it was the only way that he could invite me! Dudley agreed to let me come over only if Harry invited you over too!" Ron smirked.  
  
Hermione's eyes were now completely devoid of fury and now full of rejection as she looked over at Harry. "Hermione, that's not true! Well not really... The only way I could invite anyone over was to invite you over because Dudley sa-" At that moment the door bell rang and Mr. Dursley got the door.  
  
"Hermione, your father is here," Mr. Dursley said as he saw the sharply dressed Mr. Granger in business suit attire. Hermione forced back tears as she backed away from Harry and Ron, turned and walked out to the car with her father, Dudley glared at Ron and Harry both before following Hermione to the door and waving like an idiot as the car pulled away.  
  
Ron's smile immediately faded away and he began to regret ever saying what he had said.  
  
"Ron! You idiot!" Harry shouted as he headed up the stairs to get his stuff. Ron didn't disagree, he just stood there staring at the door. He had been looking forward to spending the last couple of weeks with his best friends, especially Hermione.  
  
Shortly Harry trudged down the stairs dragging his trunk behind him and headed for the family room.  
  
"I think we should be leaving now, come on Ron, you got floo powder?" Harry asked irritated.  
  
"Yeah..." Reluctantly he followed Harry to the family room where Harry was now starting a fire. "Look Harry, I'm sorry I told her that and all!" Harry looked up at him.  
  
"Ron, you should be telling her that, but, it's not like we can do anything about that now, so how about we forget it okay?"  
  
"Alright..." Ron replied. Harry took the floo powder from Ron and threw a pinch in the fire. They both figured that it wouldn't be a big deal if they left by floo powder, as long as many redheaded people didn't come busting through the fire like last year.  
  
"I'm leaving now Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia!" Harry yelled as he was about to step into the flames with his school trunk, but before he got the chance to enter Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia came into the room.  
  
"Bye." Uncle Vernon choked out, obviously afraid that Ron would tell his father if they didn't say good-bye to Harry again this year.  
  
"Ummmm... see you next summer..." Harry said before stepping into the green flames and clearly shouting, "The Burrow!" Shortly followed by Ron. 


	3. The Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: Hi all! Please R/R! It would make my day!  
  
It was a couple of days after the evening at the Dursley's had taken place. Harry and Ron were now walking around in Diagon Alley just wasting time looking at the newest brooms and Quidditch supplies, having already gotten their necessary books.  
  
"Strange we haven't seen Hermione here at all… I mean, we've been here for hours!" Harry said.  
  
"Yeah… strange…" Ron mumbled looking down at his feet as they continued walking down the road.  
  
"Ron… You didn't even tell her that we were coming to Diagon Alley did you?!" Harry asked sounding a bit irritated.  
  
"I told her we were coming!" Ron said, cheeks growing red in anger. "I might have forgotten to tell her what day though…" Ron finished with a small smirk growing on his face.  
  
"Ron! Stop being so stupid!" Harry shouted at Ron.  
  
"Me stop being stupid? Me?? What about her!"  
  
"What about her Ron? I've been trying to ignore this situation from the beginning, but now you're just being ridiculous! Just apologize!"  
  
"What do I have to apologize about? S-she talked about Krum!" Ron yelled. Harry glared at him.  
  
"And she apologized Ron! And then what do you go and do? You go and tell her that I never wanted to invite her in the first place! Making me look like the bad guy! Did you see the hurt look she gave me?!" Harry yelled right back.  
  
"Yes I saw it…" Ron said looking down at his feet once more. "It looked as if her heart had just shattered… she didn't even bother trying to get in the last word and yelling at me…"  
  
"Ron, it looks like her being hurt hurts you just as much. Why don't you just apologize? It will make you both feel better, I'm sure Hermione's feeling rather downhearted…"  
  
"I know Harry, I know! I want to apologize! I really do! It's just really hard for me to apologize to her…" Ron sighed.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it Ron, first thing tomorrow I will help you write her a letter if you want me to."  
  
"Yeah Harry, thanks, that'd be-" Ron said but was cut off as Harry grasped his forehead in pain. "Harry! Harry, are you alright?!" Ron helped Harry get to the nearest bench and the two sat down, Harry clutching at his scar and Ron staring at him eyes full of worry. It took a couple of minutes before the pain ceased and Harry could regain his composure.  
  
"You alright Harry?" Ron asked with a worried tone to his voice.  
  
"Yeah… yeah… I'm fine, my scar just really hurt…" Harry said.  
  
"Oh really? I couldn't tell!" Ron replied and Harry laughed at bit before both became serious once more.  
  
"You think you-know-who is making out another evil plan? I mean, it hurts when he's just thinking about evil things…. Right?" Ron asked. Harry began rubbing his head.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. I'm surprised I don't constantly have a pounding headache!" Harry said as they both let out a small chuckle lightening the mood a bit and they went to meet up with Mrs. Weasley and headed back home.  
  
Soon after they got home the entire Weasley family (minus Charlie, Bill, and Mr. Weasley) sat down at the kitchen table for dinner. Mrs. Weasley kept sending glances towards the family clock, in which Mr. Weasley's hand was still pointing at work.  
  
Later that night Ron and Harry were sitting in the living room playing chess when they heard Mr. Weasley arrive through the kitchen's fire.  
  
"Hello dear-" Mrs. Weasley began, but was cut off by a very serious, "Where is Harry and Ron?" from Mr. Weasley. Harry and Ron straightened up immediately. Harry had never heard Mr. Weasley sound so serious and Ron seemed to have not heard him that serious very often. "In the living room." Was all Mrs. Weasley seemed to be able to reply.  
  
Mr. Weasley walked into the living room with a solemn expression on his face, followed by Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Boys…" Mr. Weasley began. "Vol- Volde- Voldemort…." Mr. Weasley finally got out after seemingly much trouble. "Voldemort's death eaters have started their attacks on Muggles again…" Both boys looked at him unblinking and Mr. Weasley continued. "Muggles and Muggle- borns… boys… Hermione and her parents were attacked a little earlier today…" Harry and Ron looked at each other and then back at Mr. Weasley. Ron gulped.  
  
"Is… is she okay?" Ron said in barely over a whisper.  
  
"Well…" Mr. Weasley said. "She isn't dead…" both boys let out a sigh and Mr. Weasley continued. "She isn't very well off either though. It seems the death eaters have come up with an advanced crutacious curse… I have been hearing rumors of it around the Ministry for ages, but this is the first time any of us have actually seen it performed… It causes the victim to go into a coma like state and if ever they try to fight the curse they get a shock of pain… the harder the victim fights the worse the pain becomes. Now it's not really as painful as the real crutacious curse, not until the victim is just about to break it that is… The good thing is that it only takes strength of will to break the curse, the bad thing is that the longer you fight, the weaker you become and the harder it is to break the curse… Now the Ministry is working on a counter curse as we speak, so don-"  
  
"Can we see her?" Ron interrupted.  
  
"Well… I don't know boys…" Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"Arthur," Mrs. Weasley said looking pale, "maybe you should let them…"  
  
"Please?" Harry added. Mr. Weasley looked at the ground.  
  
"It's not a pretty sight… Mr. and Mrs. Granger stopped fighting the curse hours ago, it's harder for them since their muggles… and Hermione is still fighting… but…" Mr. Weasley trailed off. "You aren't going to give up until you see her are you?"  
  
"No." Ron and Harry said in unison.  
  
"Come on then." Mr. Weasley said as he walked to the kitchen followed by the rest.  
  
Soon Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Harry, and Ron arrived at the high security hospital wing in the ministry.  
  
"Hello Mr. Weasley." A Doctor said as they reached the outside of a door.  
  
"Hello Dr. Branch, this is my wife, my son Ron, and his friend Harry. Ms. Granger is one of their best friends and they would like to see her."  
  
"Mr. Weasley… I don't think that is a good idea…" Dr. Branch said.  
  
"Please Steve… they're extremely worried and they won't rest until they see her." Mr. Weasely said and Mr. Branch looked over at the two pale and worried looking boys.  
  
"Alright…" He sighed, "but you must all be quiet and speak only in a whisper." He then opened the door and led the way in. Mrs. Weasley gave a small gasp as she entered the room and saw the three hospital beds. Mr. Granger lay on the furthest bed, Mrs. Granger was on the middle one, both were lifeless, and on the bed closest to the door lay Hermione. Except that she was not just lying on the bed, she was strapped to the bed. She had straps at her ankles, knees, wrists, elbows, waist, and forehead. She also had a muggle oxygen machine over her mouth, along with many wires stuck all over her recording her vital stats.  
  
"Hermione…" Ron said. "Why is she tied down like that?"  
  
"Well…" Dr. Branch began, but as if to answer Ron's question, Hermione started shaking violently. Ron stared at Hermione, any color he had left in his cheeks was now gone completely. Harry also looked as if he was going to be sick but managed to get out a word. "Why…?"  
  
"It seems that the whenever she gets close to breaking the curse she starts going into convulsions. Her parents seemed to have given up long ago. I'm afraid that is Ms. Granger doesn't either break the curse or give up soon, she will die from the pain and over exertion." Mr. Branch said solemnly. "I'll give you some time alone." He then walked out of the room leaving only the Grangers, the Weasleys and Harry.  
  
Ron walked over to Hermione and put his hand on top of hers, her shaking slowly subsided.  
  
"Can…Can she hear us dad?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well… I don't really know son. Comas don't happen often in the Wizarding world, and if they do they can usually be awakened with a simple spell. The curse placed on the Grangers however seems to not be effected by that spell." Mr. Weasley said. "Muggles however have many records about comatose victims and it's not proven, but they seem to believe that they can hear what's going on around them."  
  
"Mr. Weasley, could please give me and Ron some time alone…?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure boys, we'll be right outside." Mr. Weasley said while putting his arm around his wife, guiding her outside, and then shutting the door behind them.  
  
"Thanks Harry…" Ron mumbled, not taking his gaze off Hermione. Harry nodded and remained silent.  
  
"It's all my fault…" Ron said tears coming to his eyes. "If I didn't get mad at her she would of come to the Burrow and everything would have been okay, and now she might die because of it and I won't have even apologized!"  
  
"Ron, it's not your fault, you didn't know she'd get attacked… Maybe you should try talking to her anyway though, I'll be outside if you need me." Harry said as he left as well. Ron pulled a chair next to Hermione's bed and sat down, placing his hand on top of hers once more.  
  
A/N: Okay, now that you've read it, please review! Even if it's a quick one I would be much obliged to hear what you think or any ideas you might have. I already know where this story is going, it should be a pretty long one, but that doesn't mean I can't put stuff in that y'all want to see! Fanfics are for the readers after all aren't they? 


	4. The Memories

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the review and the advice Matea! I know I went a little fast last chapter, I will try and slow it down and later go back and maybe break it into two and add more detail! Constructive Criticism is welcome all! R/R!  
  
The hospital room was deathly silent. Ron looked helplessly at Hermione as he tried to get his voice to come out.  
  
"Hermione…" Ron began. "I'm so sorry Hermione… I'm sorry I got mad at you… I'm sorry I yelled at you… I'm sorry I didn't apologize sooner… The truth is Hermione… You mean a whole lot to me and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you… I'm sorry I always fight with you and that I didn't tell you that sooner…" A few tears began to stream down his cheeks. "At least when you were petrified, we knew there was a cure… and that you'd be okay in time…" Ron then burst into tears and put his hands over his face, not even trying to stop there flow.  
  
After about ten minutes Ron gained semi control again and the hospital door creaked open. It was Harry.  
  
"You okay Ron?" Harry asked as he pulled a chair up next to him. Ron looked up at him, eyes red with tears.  
  
"Not any more than you are." Ron said seeing Harry's tear stained cheeks. Harry allowed himself to chuckle lightly a second.  
  
"What a bunch of crybabies we've turned out to be…" Harry said as Ron also let out a small laugh accompanied by a tear. "I'm sure she'll be okay Ron… Hermione's a lot stronger than she seems and she never gives up." Harry said as he looked over to Hermione.  
  
At that moment the door again let out a creak as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley entered the room.  
  
"Boys, we should be leaving now…" Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"I'm not leaving." Ron said firmly as he looked up at his father. Mr. Weasley was about to say something when Ron started speaking again. "What if she wakes up and no ones here? She'll be terrified! She needs something familiar here for her… I've already made her feel like she wasn't wanted, I have to make sure that she never has to feel that way again…"  
  
Mr. Weasley looked at him a bit confused, but he could tell that his son was very determined. Harry gave Ron a knowing look and then looked at Mr. Weasley.  
  
"I'm staying too." Harry said and Mr. Weasley gave them both an exasperated look.  
  
"I will talk to the doctors and clear it for you two." Mr. Weasley sighed. "I wish I could stay with you, but I have work first thing in the morning and your mother needs her rest no matter how much she wants to stay with you." Mr. Weasley said looking at Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"I'll be by first thing in the morning with something for you to eat." Mrs. Weasley said, her eyes were wet with tears as well. "You two stay out of the way and don't cause any trouble, be good and stay quiet." Mrs. Weasley said. "Oh Arthur, are you sure they'll be okay here by themselves?"  
  
Mr. Weasley nodded. "This place has very high security, they'll be just fine, see you tomorrow." Mr. Weasley said as they left the room. Minute's later Dr. Branch entered the room with an armful of blankets and pillows.  
  
"Here you are." He said handing Ron and Harry each a blanket and a pillow. "Now you two must remain quiet and don't touch any of the equipment. A nurse will be in and out of here throughout the night so don't be alarmed." Dr. Branch said as he walked out of the room.  
  
Ron and Harry remained seated next to Hermione, unable to get any decent sleep. If ever they did fall asleep it was filled with haunting dreams, but quite unbeknownst to them, Hermione was in a dreamland of her own.  
  
A three-year-old Hermione Granger was sitting in a chair at her grandmother's house. She was reading an ABC book as her grandmother walked in.  
  
"You've been looking at those books for an hour, let's take a break huh?" Hermione's grandmother said as she picked up the small girl.  
  
"Do you want some candy?" her grandmother asked kindly as she smiled at her only grandchild.  
  
"Mum and Dad said I'm not allowed to eat any." Hermione said, she spoke very well for someone her age.  
  
"Well, I won't tell them if you don't." Her grandmother said while tucking a strand of hair that had escaped the girl's bushy ponytail, behind her ear. Hermione had quite a bit of hair for someone her age as well.  
  
"That would be breaking the rules." Hermione said with such a serious look on her face that it made her grandmother laugh.  
  
"Of course not dear. It's a rule that grandmother's have to spoil their grandchildren and give them things their parents won't let them have." Hermione's grandmother retaliated. Hermione seemed to be thinking hard and finally gave in.  
  
When her parents finally arrived at the house Hermione's grandmother was rocking the sleeping Hermione in a rocking chair in the living room. Hermione had chocolate all over her face. It was quite an adorable sight indeed.  
  
"Mother…" Mrs. Granger said, "You know that we do not allow Hermione to eat sweets."  
  
"She is only a child! You shouldn't be so strict with her!" Her grandmother replied causing Hermione to stir and wake up with a yawn.  
  
"Hey Mum! Hey Dad!" Hermione said with a grin, her front teeth were not as large when she was a child. They both gave her a disapproving look and her bottom lip quavered as tears began to stream down her face.  
  
"Shhhhh!" Her grandmother said as she hugged the child close. "You didn't do anything wrong!" eventually Hermione's tears subsided and her grandmother took her to the bathroom to clean her up.  
  
The scenery changed and Hermione was now five. It was her first day of school and she was excited at the prospect of learning, but terribly frightened of all the other children present. They all seemed to be getting along fine and having lots of fun. To afraid to approach anyone she sat down at a table and opened a book.  
  
At lunchtime a girl approached her, "Want some chocolate?" the girl asked holding out a small piece.  
  
"I'm not allowed." Hermione replied looking at the girl.  
  
"Not allowed? You've never eaten chocolate before?" The girl asked. Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes.  
  
"I have… my grandmother used to give it to me…" Hermione answered looking down at the sugar-free lunch her mother had packed for her. The girl looked at Hermione weirdly for a second before turning back to her own lunch.  
  
The scenery changed again. Hermione was now eight years old. It was recess and she was sitting on a swing reading a book when two children her age walked up to her.  
  
"Hey Hermione, want to play kick ball with us?" One of the two children asked, Hermione looked up at them surprised.  
  
"No, I'm not very good." Hermione said looking back down at her book.  
  
"We'll help you!" the other of the two said. Eventually Hermione gave in and went to play with them. By the end of recess she felt as though she had truly made some friends.  
  
"Oh, Hermione, I accidentally forgot to do that homework for math… you think I could borrow yours?" One of her friends asked her. She thought for a second. They weren't supposed to share homework, it was against the rules, but what were friends for if not to share?  
  
"Of course." Hermione said before heading to her bag to get her homework. The two girls who were now her "friends" smiled mischievously and high- fived each other behind Hermione's back.  
  
Again the scenery changed. Hermione was now ten. It was her last day of fifth grade. She was telling her two friends that she would not be attending the same school as them next year.  
  
"What?!" They both exclaimed.  
  
"How are we ever going to pass?!" One said to the other. Hermione looked at them both confused.  
  
"What...?" Hermione asked. The two girls faced her with sneers on their faces.  
  
"Oh, little miss know-it-all hasn't figured it out yet?" One girl said in a snotty tone. "Look, we couldn't care less if you moved, we were just using you to get good grades!" she said quite bluntly. Hermione backed away from them tears welling up in her eyes and jumped in her father's car as it pulled up just in time.  
  
Hermione had felt almost sad about having to leave her familiar school and friends behind. Now that she found out that she hadn't had any friends to begin with, she couldn't be happier about the move.  
  
The scenery changed once more. Hermione was still ten and she was standing at the front door of her Father's parent's house. Her grandparents came to the door and invited them all inside. Once inside Hermione's parents told her grandparents all about her letter from Hogwarts and how she was a witch.  
  
They took the news badly to say the least.  
  
"You're just going to let her go off to some school to study witchcraft?!" They yelled at Hermione's parents. "If you let her go, I'm going to disown you and her both!" Her grandfather yelled at her father as he pointed at Hermione. Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes. She had always gotten along with her grandparents before.  
  
"We all talked about this dad and we have decided that she is going." Her father said.  
  
"Then get out of my house now!" Hermione's grandfather roared.  
  
"Dad, let's talk about this…" Her father said, but her grandfather just marched over to a closet and pulled pistol out pointing it at Hermione. Hermione and her parent's eyes wide with shock and they quickly left the house to have the door slammed behind them.  
  
Her mind continued to race from memory to memory. Racing to all the events at Hogwarts that stood out in her mind, she remembered many things that she had forced into the back of her mind so that she didn't have to think of them. Some things she didn't even know she remembered. Then she remembered what happened just a few days ago, about what Ron had said.  
  
Thoughts of "they never liked me… they were just using me… I've never had any real friends… how could I have been so stupid?" flashed through her mind, and finally, after hours of fighting, after hours of pain, she gave up. She stopped fighting the curse let her mind relax. 'What was the point?' She thought. She had nothing left to live for. Her parents were most likely dead, her Grandfather on her Mum's side died shortly after she was born and her Grandmother died when she was only four, Her Grandparents on her father's side disowned her, she had no uncles, aunts, or cousins and now she had no friends. Unfortunately for her, she had totally missed Ron's previous speech, but to her advantage, Ron is a very stubborn fella and was not about to give up on her yet.  
  
Just as she was about to give in completely to the curse she heard Ron's voice and inwardly pleaded for something to fight for.  
  
A/N: REVIEW! PLEEEEAAAAAAASE! 


	5. The Awakening

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
A/N: Thanks again Matea! I really appreciate you taking the time to read my stories and to review them like you do. Also, thanks to all my reviewers! Y'all are definitely the KEWLEST! And, if you have already started reading this story I HAVE ADDED A PARAGRAPH TO THE END OF LAST CHAPTER! Just so ya know!  
  
"Hermione…" Ron said once again after totally giving up on sleep. Ron took in a deep breath and slowly continued. "I just wish I knew if you could hear me or not… When you were petrified it was pretty obvious you couldn't… but now… it's hard to tell…" Ron felt himself begin to break down again and desperately reached out for Hermione's hand for support.  
  
Ron took her hand very awkwardly in his, for the straps at her wrists were quite unrelenting. He tried to intertwine his fingers with hers, but to no avail. Ron grew frustrated at the straps, he was already under a ton of stress and he couldn't even hold Hermione's hand without something getting in his way. Unwilling to give up, he unbuckled the wrist strap and comfortably held her hand in his.  
  
"I know this is all my fault… So when you wake up, you don't have to bother yelling at me…" Ron said with a sigh, wishing she was awake so much that he wouldn't mind being yelled at.  
  
Was he apologizing? Hermione wasn't sure. She had never heard a real apology from Ron. All she knew was that she wanted to hear him out.  
  
"I… never really explained the whole ordeal at the Dursley's… I did say I was sorry for it, but I really think an explanation is in order." Ron said. He gazed remorsefully at Hermione's face as the clear plastic-breathing machine over her mouth and nose fogged and unfogged with her steady breath. Ron proceeded to tell Hermione all about how Harry did want to invite her over, Harry just wanted to invite him over as well. "So, I'm really sorry I made you feel unwanted… it nearly broke my heart with that look you gave me and Harry before you left the Dursley's… you are very wanted Hermione… and don't you ever think any different."  
  
Now that was an apology if Hermione had ever heard one. Ron seemed so full of emotion, so sincere. She couldn't give up! She had too much to live for, to many adventures ahead. Maybe even romance awaited her in the future… a romance with Ron perhaps? Well, she knew she loved Ron, loved him as a friend, more than that, she couldn't say, but she definitely wanted to find out. So, once again, she fought.  
  
A nurse then walked into the room, wand in hand. "Young man, could you please back-" She started to say to Ron, but Hermione once again began to shake terribly. Ron held to her hand, firmly, but gently at the same time. Then, just as suddenly as Hermione had begun shaking, she stopped. And Ron was quite certain that not only was he holding her hand, but she was now holding his as well. Hermione's fingers had curled around his own and tears were now streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Is she awake, Ron?" Harry, who by now had awoken, asked. Ron however was to busy staring at Hermione to even realize that Harry was awake.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron said giving her hand a comforting squeeze. "Can you hear me?" Hermione's eyes opened less than a crack. She saw Ron smile and tears roll down his cheek. Hermione tried to nod her response, only to find something holding her head back. She then tried to say yes, but could barely talk and the voice she had was muffled by the oxygen machine. Completely confused she tried to move any part of her body, finding herself completely bound. However, Hermione was very weak and was soon exhausted from the slight strain.  
  
Harry and Ron threw their arms around the now conscious Hermione. Hermione smiled up at them. The nurse ran out of the room and shortly came back dragging Dr. Branch behind her. The doctor flicked his wand and Hermione's straps released her and disappeared, along with the breathing machine and many wires.  
  
"How are you feeling Miss Granger?" Dr. Branch asked. "Do you feel sick? Any pain?" Hermione strained to get her answer out.  
  
"I'm okay. I feel dizzy, and sore, and weak, and my head is buzzing, but the majority of the pain is gone." She managed to get out in barely a whisper.  
  
The nurse then brought a small vial up to Hermione. "Here, drink this." She said uncorking the bottle and holding it out to Hermione.  
  
"How are my parents?" Hermione asked, ignoring the potion.  
  
"They are still in a comma, they have stopped fighting the curse, the ministry is looking for a counter curse as we speak." Dr. Branch said while pointing at the beds next to her. Wearily Hermione turned her head to see her parents, and tears ran down her face when she saw them.  
  
"Dear," the nurse said, "you need to take this now."  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"A strengthening potion, it will make you stronger, less sore, and less weary. Here, drink it all down." The nurse said holding the potion out to her. Hermione tried to reach for it, but her arm gave out half way and collapsed onto the bed. Ron took the vial from the nurse and turned towards Hermione with it.  
  
"Here, I'll help you." Ron said as he put the vial up to her lips and helped her drink it down. Soon Hermione's eyes were shut again and she drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
"What happened to her?! Is she okay?!" Ron burst out turning towards the doctor.  
  
"She'll be fine lad. She has just been put into a deep sleep, when she wakes up she will feel much better, though still not even close to one- hundred percent." Dr. Branch said.  
  
"Will she be able to leave the hospital tomorrow?" Ron asked hopeful.  
  
"I'm sure she will, but she will have to get plenty of rest and she can't participate in any strenuous activities." Said Dr. Branch. "But don't worry about that now, I will discuss it with your mother when she gets here later. You boys get some rest." And with that he and the nurse left the room. Harry and Ron felt it much easier to relax now, though Ron still didn't get much sleep, he was to happy to sleep. Hermione was okay, it was like music to his ears.  
  
A/N: Sorry it was so short, I sortta rushed writing it… please review though! It would make my day if you did! 


	6. The Burrow

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it.  
  
A/N: Thanks all you reviewers out there! Yes Lady Lupin, you did make my day! Bronte, I'm sorry I've been rushing my chapters, I will try to do better from now on! R/R!  
  
Hermione awoke late that afternoon to find a pair of eyes starring down at her. She rubbed her own eyes and to find that the eyes belonged to a figure. It took her a few moments to realize where she was and what she was doing there.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Ron, the figure, asked worriedly.  
  
"Better than before." Hermione replied in a tired voice. "How are my parents?" Hermione asked suddenly sitting up straight in bed as she looked over at the two lifeless forms that were her parents.  
  
"Same as last night I'm afraid…" Ron said looking over at Mr. and Mrs. Granger as well. Tears began to form in Hermione's eyes as she watched her parent's just lie there. She quickly closed her eyes in a useless effort to prevent their flow. Ron looked back over at Hermione just in time to see the first tear roll down her cheek.  
  
"Hermione… your parents are going to be just fine… the Ministry will have a counter curse before you know it!" Ron said in his most convincing voice, but since even more tears leaked from Hermione's eyes, it wasn't convincing enough.  
  
Ron sat on the edge of Hermione's bed and did something he had been dying to do properly ever since she had been released from her restraints and pulled her into a comforting embrace. Tears now streamed down her face and she threw her arms around Ron's neck, desperate for all the comfort he had to offer, which was more than she would have ever imagined from Ron.  
  
Ron held her close and rubbed her back soothingly. He was quite surprised that he handled himself the way he did, and that he did not feeling awkward in the least. He was doing what he should be doing, he was comforting a friend… possibly even more than a friend and that thought alone made it feel…right.  
  
The door slowly creaked open and Mrs. Weasley walked in followed by Harry. Followed by Harry? Ron hadn't even noticed that he was awake, none the less gone. Hermione let out one last sob as she pulled away from Ron and lay back down, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.  
  
"Hermione dear, I'm so glad that you're awake." Mrs. Weasley said. "I've been here since early this morning, I was starting to think you slid back into the comma. Well…" Mrs. Weasley continued. "I have talked to the doctor and he says that you are allowed to leave the hospital as long as you get at least a few days of bed rest and then take it easy after that. So, I thought that maybe you'd be able to rest better in a more comfortable atmosphere. How would you like to stay with us at the Burrow?"  
  
"That's very kind of you Mrs. Weasley," Said Hermione, "but I can't leave my parents." Mrs. Weasley looked at Hermione solemnly.  
  
"Dear," Mrs. Weasley said, "you have to have your rest, and I think you'll have a better chance of that happening at the Burrow. Besides, the doctors will be able to get more work done with everyone out of their way. We'll come and visit your parents as soon as possible, I promise." After a little more persuasion Hermione agreed to go stay at the Burrow until her parents awoke.  
  
Mrs. Weasley left Ron with a small box of floo powder as she apparated to the Granger's house to pick up Hermione's school trunk and other necessary items. After a bit of trouble Hermione managed to get out of bed and change into her normal clothes. She told both her parents' goodbye and gave them each a kiss on the cheek. With some help from Ron and Harry they made their way towards the nearest fireplace, but Dr. Branch stopped them as they reached it. Dr. Branch insisted that Hermione take a potion to insure she got some rest. She took the potion reluctantly, wanting very much just to get out of the hospital for the time being.  
  
Hermione shook her head after drinking the potion, she suddenly felt very funny, but concentrated instead on Ron. She had never used floo powder before so Ron went first and showed her how to do it. After Ron had disappeared, Harry gave her some helpful advice and into the flames she stepped. The spinning didn't do much to improve her condition and before she realized it she was stumbling into the Burrow's kitchen. She nearly fell over from dizziness, but fortunately for her, Ron was waiting and had suspected she might have some trouble. He reached out and caught her before she could tip over.  
  
"You alright Hermione?" Ron asked as he straightened Hermione up.  
  
"Of course, I'm fine." Hermione said looking up at Ron, doing her best to decipher which of the three Ron's was the real one. "You never told me you were a triplet Ron!" Hermione had a sort of dazed look on her face and she broke into a grin. She then reached up and touched the real, and only, Ron's face. "I think you're the cutest though." Ron wasn't sure to take that as a compliment or not, as the two other people Hermione were seeing, were really just blurred versions of himself. Could it mean perhaps, that she really liked him though? He decided to think about that after he made sure Hermione was okay.  
  
"Oookay, you're definitely not alright. I guess that potion is starting to take effect. Come on, you need to rest." Ron said as he put an arm around Hermione and guided her towards the stairs. Harry then appeared in the kitchen and called after them. "What's up Ron?"  
  
"The potion is starting to take effect and it's making Hermione act sort of loopy, I'm taking her up to Ginny's room." Ron called back.  
  
"I'm not actin' loopy!" Hermione denied as she swayed at the bottom of the staircase.  
  
"Oh, right Hermione, I'll wait in the kitchen." Harry said with a laugh.  
  
Hermione and Ron began their trek up the stairs towards Ginny's room.  
  
"Hanging in there Hermione?" Ron asked only to notice that Hermione had stopped several steps behind him. He quickly went back down to where she stood.  
  
"Need help?" He asked.  
  
"Noooo thank you, I can walk on my own!" Hermione said, her voice getting louder with each syllable, though she didn't sound angry at all. Hermione then managed to carry herself up a few more stairs before she halted once more. No matter how good that potion made her feel, she was worn out. Ron then walked up to her step.  
  
"Look, I'm just going to carry you the rest of the way, is that alright?" Ron asked looking at her.  
  
"No! Not alright!" Hermione shouted. "I'm no damsel in distress!" Ron shook his head with a laugh and picked her up anyway. "Tough," was all he could think of to say as he continued their ascent. Hermione gave up and merely crossed her arms. Ron soon reached Ginny's room and set Hermione down on the bed someone had brought in for her. She lay back on the bed with a yawn. Ron started to head for the door, but remembered something that he wanted to ask her and he turned on his heel.  
  
"Hermione-" Ron began, but stopped himself abruptly as he saw Hermione had already fallen asleep. That's some potion Ron thought to himself as he left the room with a smile on his face. He could wait until later to ask her.  
  
Ron went back down the steps to join Harry in the kitchen. Ginny was now in the kitchen as well and she looked up from her food as Ron entered.  
  
"Is she okay?" Ginny asked her brother.  
  
"Yeah, she's fine. The potion just had a weird effect on her. She's asleep now." Ron said as he sat down at the table, smile still on face. Harry gave him a funny look.  
  
"Ron, are you okay?" Harry asked, holding back a chuckle.  
  
"Hmmmm… yeah, why?" Ron replied.  
  
"Oh, you just have this goofy smile on your face." Harry said and Ginny started to giggle at Ron as his ears promptly went red.  
  
Harry gave his friend a break as he dropped the subject for now. But as soon as they finished their lunch Ron and Harry went up to Ron's room and Harry brought up the subject once more.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked. Ron seemed confused for a second, but soon realized what Harry was talking about.  
  
"Oh, well… it's stupid…" Ron mumbled, "I uh… I like Hermione… and um… I think she might like me to… I dunno… she was drugged… but she said I was cute…" Ron trailed off, his ears tinting pink. Harry laughed, and Ron glared at him.  
  
"I've thought you liked Hermione for awhile, but I had no idea you liked her enough to admit it." Harry said. "I'm sure she likes you too though, so don't worry." Ron sighed lightly and smiled again.  
  
"Thanks Harry…" Ron said and the two wasted the rest of the day just hanging out. 


	7. The Stay

Hermione slept well on through the night, and woke to find herself in the Weasley home with a tray of food by her bed. Unconsciously a smile tugged at her lips. For some reason, the Burrow just had that effect on her. Maybe it was because the Weasley's reminded her of the model family that TV shows are always portraying. With Mrs. Weasley being the stay home mom who cooked and cleaned and the twins being your household troublemakers. Or maybe it was because of a certain Ron Weasley that she loved being at the Burrow so much. That thought made her smile even more, until she remembered the reason she was at the Burrow in the first place that is.  
  
Immediately a tear came to her eye and she quickly brushed it away. Hermione gazed blankly at the ceiling. Flashes of the death eater's attack replayed in her head. Her parent's screams, her own flow of blood, the extreme pain… she heard and felt it all. When they attacked, Hermione didn't even hesitate to throw a few curses of her own, even if it was breaking the rules. She had decided to carry her wand with her at all times ever since she heard about Voldemort's return to power.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes tightly. She didn't want to remember that sick feeling she got when she saw her parents fall limply to the ground. She didn't want to remember how helpless she felt when the death eaters cast her aside with barely an effort. She had to watch as they destroyed her home and curse her parents, and it was all her fault. Tears slowly seeped from under her eyelids. Her parents were probably goners and it was all her fault.  
  
At that moment, on the top story of the Weasley home, Ron awoke. As soon as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes he got out of bed and headed directly towards Ginny's room. Gently he rapped, rapped upon the chamber door. ((Sorry, I'm a big Poe fan, quoth the Raven, "nevermore")) When he got no reply, he slowly opened the door. For a second Ron thought that Ginny and Hermione were both sleeping and started to leave. But as he was about to shut the door, he distinctly heard Hermione crying. After all the times she had burst into tears around Ron, he just knew what her tears sounded like.  
  
"Oh, Hermione…" Ron said quietly so as not to wake his sister, who was thankfully a very heavy sleeper. "Please don't start crying again." Ron would almost prefer seeing the drugged Hermione back rather than see her cry.  
  
"It's all my fault…" Ron heard Hermione mutter into her covers, which were currently over her head. Ron slowly walked into the room and carefully sat himself down on Hermione's bed.  
  
"None of it is your fault Hermione, none of it…" Ron tried desperately to reassure her.  
  
"Yes it is Ron. Stop trying to make me feel better." Hermione said as she pulled the covers away from her teary face. "If only I studied harder… learned more useful spells… maybe I could have saved them…"  
  
"There is no way you could have taken a group of death eaters by yourself. Not even if you knew how to perform the unforgivable curses!" Ron said exasperated. "And you study plenty as it is, if you studied anymore you'd never have time to spend with me…and Harry… of course… me AND Harry…" Ron's ears burned red. This however didn't seem to comfort Hermione very much.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes, Ron?" Hermione replied, looking him in the eye for the first time that day.  
  
"I just wanted to ask..." Ron said, ears going even redder. "Do you… remember anything that was going on why you were in the coma… anything that was said to you I mean…?"  
  
"You mean… your apology?" As Hermione said this she couldn't help but smile. "Yes I remember, and it wasn't your fault Ron-" Hermione was cut off however by Ron.  
  
"It wasn't your fault either." Ron added quickly, but Hermione just ignored it.  
  
"I almost gave up, I would have given up if it wasn't for you Ron…" Hermione said, holding Ron's gaze. "I just felt like such an outcast…unwanted by most and used by others…" Hermione looked away.  
  
"I'm sorry if I ever made you feel unwanted or if I ever used you…I had no right and I promise to never do it again." Ron interrupted again.  
  
"It's okay Ron… you saved me… I owe you my life…" Hermione said as she threw her arms around his neck. Ron grinned a goofy grin as the red from his ears crept into his cheeks as well.  
  
"Um… uh… anytime?" Ron answered with uncertainty. Slowly Hermione pulled away with a blush and Ron looked away from her eyes. Afraid that if he didn't, he would do something that he would later regret. Ron's eyes fell on the tray of food by her bed. "You should eat. You need to get your strength back."  
  
"I'm not hungry." Hermione said looking back at the ceiling. Ron sighed.  
  
The next few days passed slowly. Hermione stayed in bed as instructed. Though she hardly slept and barely ate anything. That, strangely enough, wasn't what worried everyone. What worried them most was how Hermione didn't even want to read. Ron, Harry and even Ginny kept her company, trying their best to keep Hermione's mind off of her parents. Though most of the time their tries were in vain.  
  
It was a week before school started and Hermione got out of bed for the first time in days. She walked slowly down the steps and into the kitchen where the entire Weasley family was seated for breakfast.  
  
"Oh good morning dear!" Mrs. Weasley said as soon as she saw Hermione. "Are you sure you feel well enough to be out of bed?" Mrs. Weasley had been exceptionally kind to Hermione recently. She probably not only felt bad about what had happened to her, but also felt very bad about how she had treated the girl the past year.  
  
"Yes Mrs. Weasley." Hermione replied as she sat herself down next to Ron with a smile. "I'm feeling much better now. I guess I just got tired of feeling sorry for myself."  
  
"No one's going to hold it against you Hermione." Ron told her as the rest of the table went back to their separate conversations. "You had all the right in the world to feel sorry for yourself, but I'm glad you're feeling better, you had me really worried."  
  
"I know… I'm sorry for worrying you…thanks for being their for me though…" Hermione said. "It really means a lot to me… you really mean a lot to me…" Hermione's face turned slightly red.  
  
What does that mean? What does that mean?! Ron thought franticly. What should I say? 'Hermione, you mean the world to me!'? No, how dumb sounding was that. Not to mention Fred and George would have a field day with that one. Ron merely grinned at her as they both started eating.  
  
"Oh Hermione." Mrs. Weasley said, breaking Hermione's thoughts of 'Ohhhh why did I have to say that?' "I picked up your school things for you the other day, I put them in your trunk." Hermione smiled. "Than you Mrs. Weasley." Hermione wondered where Mrs. Weasley got the money to buy her books, but decided it was best not to ask. She would just pay Mrs. Weasley back when her parents woke up… not if, when, Hermione thought fiercely. 


	8. The Pet Name

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! Y'all are too good to me! Sorry it took me so long to post… No excuses… And sorry for the crappy and pointless chapter, but I figured I'd go ahead and post what I had written and I promise I'll post another chapter this week! Thanks all! R/R!  
  
It was the night before they were all to return to Hogwarts. Things around the Burrow were pretty normal now or at least seemed to be normal. No one said anything about Hermione's parents and she made no attempt to bring up the topic. Ron and Harry were playing chess on the living room floor, whilst Hermione was reading one of her new schoolbooks on the living room sofa.  
  
"Checkmate!" Ron exclaimed as he made his final move on the chessboard.  
  
"Argh!" Harry yelled. "I don't know why I even play with you anymore…" Ron laughed triumphantly at Harry's remark.  
  
"Especially when you should be finishing your homework." Hermione pointed out.  
  
"Oh, it's the last day of summer vacation! Give us a break!" Ron protested.  
  
"Precisely the reason you should be finishing your homework." Hermione added.  
  
"Alright, we'll finish our homework." Ron said, giving in a little too easily.  
  
"What?" Both Harry and Hermione exclaimed, looking at Ron in shock.  
  
"IF you beat me in a game of chess that is." Ron added with a grin.  
  
"Ron, that isn't fair! You know you're unbeatable at chess!" Hermione said with anger in her voice and a glare in her eye.  
  
"What? Perfect little Miss Granger afraid of a game of chess is she?" Ron said tauntingly.  
  
"Fine, I'll play you, but only for your own sake!" Hermione said as she closed her schoolbook and set it aside. She then got off of her spot on the coach and went to lie down on her stomach, where Harry had previously been, in front of the chessboard.  
  
"Oh, for my sake, how honorable of you." Ron said sarcastically, obviously no longer feeling the need to be overly nice to her anymore.  
  
"Just be quiet." Hermione snapped. "I get to be black!"  
  
"Fine, fine." Ron said with a sigh. He was almost always black, it was his lucky color in chess, not that he needed luck, but Hermione seemed to know this and was doing everything she could to throw his game off. Including the way she was laying, or so Ron thought. She was leaning on both of her elbows and was propping her head up with her hands. She was wearing a fitted T-shirt and it draped open ever so slightly. Truth be told, it didn't hang open enough to reveal anything that Hermione would be uncomfortable with Ron seeing, but for some reason, Ron just couldn't stop staring. Not just there though, Ron really wasn't that perverted.  
  
Ron could hardly concentrate on the game of chess, Hermione's face just kept calling his eyes back. She looked the same, and yet so different to him. Her face and features were basically the same as they had always looked, minus the teeth of course. Though, he just noticed how beautiful she must have always looked.  
  
Sure Ron had come to the conclusion that he felt stronger feelings than friendship for her, but with all the chaos that had been going on, he just now had time to actually get a good look at her. He had there-by come to a new conclusion. That he very much liked, maybe even loved, not only the smartest girl at Hogwarts, but also the most beautiful.  
  
Hermione however, was concentrating very hard on the game. She seemed to want to beat him more than ever. That much was apparent on her facial expressions. Why she wanted to beat Ron so much was just as much a mystery to her though, Ron didn't even seem to notice. Certainly she wanted Ron and Harry to study, but that wasn't the most important thing. Maybe she just wanted to impress Ron?  
  
"Check!" Hermione exclaimed, dragging Ron out of his reverie.  
  
"What?!" Ron exclaimed right back. Even if he was a bit… distracted… during the game, he thought, there was no way that Hermione could have beaten him that easily! "How?!"  
  
"I did a little studying over the summer. There are quite a few good books on how to play wizard's chess, did you know that?" Hermione said, smiling broadly at Ron. Ron only answered with a glare. Harry, who had up until now been skimming through Hermione's schoolbook, looked at the chessboard.  
  
"Ohhhhh, you got him trapped Hermione!" Harry said grinning. He had never been able to defeat Ron at chess and had never seen anyone else either. Thus he was quite proud of Hermione for coming close to accomplishing the feat. Harry closed the textbook and joined his friends on the floor to watch how the game turned out.  
  
Ron's eyes darted desperately around the board. Suddenly he shouted, "Ah-hah!" and moved a chess piece with a smirk at Hermione. Hermione looked disappointed at first, but then looked down at the board. Her grin came back full force.  
  
"Check……MATE!" Hermione hesitated on the second syllable and as soon as she shouted it, she jumped up with glee. "CheckMATE! CheckMATE!" Hermione repeated as she danced around the room. Harry jumped up and shouted words of glee as well. Which caused the twins and Ginny to come rushing into the room. Percy only shouted for them to be silent from the top of the staircase and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were not home.  
  
"Lucky move…oh, and very mature Hermione!" Ron said as he tried desperately to keep his glare fixed on Hermione, but when ever he looked at her, he just couldn't seem to help but smile. She seemed truly happy for the first time in weeks and if he had to lose a game of chess to give her that happiness, maybe it was worth it.  
  
"What? Is there some kind of law that I have to be mature all the time, just because I'm Hermione Granger?" Hermione asked, throwing Ron a smile. "You're just mad because I beat you." She concluded as she sat down on the couch.  
  
"I knew if anybody could beat him, you could Hermione." Harry said, sitting next to her.  
  
"Oh, li'l Ronnie got beaten by 'Mione!" Fred and George chorused.  
  
"Really?" Ginny asked, examining the chessboard.  
  
"'Mione?" Hermione asked both Fred and George. They both shrugged.  
  
"Well, we couldn't just add a "nie" to your name like on Ron's, as it already sounds like "nie" at the end. So we just cut it in half." Fred explained.  
  
"Clever, eh?" George added. Hermione was about to respond when Ron spoke up first.  
  
"'Mione… I kinda like the sound of that actually…" Ron said with a smile at no one imperticular.  
  
"Well I don't." Hermione said, crossing her arms. Everyone in the room looked at her questioningly. Ginny however, voiced their question.  
  
"Why not?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well…" Hermione started, cheeks going a light shade of pink. "It's not that I don't like it…it just sounds like a pet name or something…"  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhh!" Fred said.  
  
"So, that means you only want Ron to call you 'Mione, right 'Mione?" George asked. Both Ron and Hermione went a bit red.  
  
"I won't call you that if you don't like it…" Ron said. Hermione was about to open her mouth in response when Fred butted in, draping his arm heavily around Ron's shoulders.  
  
"Don't worry Ronnie old lad, I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you called her by a pet name." Fred said with a grin as George dropped onto the couch next to Hermione and put his arm around her.  
  
"Of course she doesn't mind, in fact, she'd love it if you called her 'Mione." George answered for Hermione. Hermione pushed George's arm off and stood up abruptly.  
  
"I'm going to bed." Hermione said as she headed up the stairs.  
  
"Good night and sweet dreams 'Mione!" Fred and George said with identical grins.  
  
A/N: Okay, so, either next chapter or the one after they are goin' back to Hogwarts and trust me, I got some good things planned for later chapters. (or at least I think they're good) As for the next chapter, I'm not exactly sure what's going to happen, I'll have to sleep on it. I promise I will have the next chapter up this week though! I never require reviews in order to post the next chapter, but, it certainly makes me want to post faster and it certainly makes my day! Y'all ROCK! ^_^v 


	9. The Nightmares

Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
  
A/N: Bessyboo, you rock! All of you totally ROCK! It's good to know that I actually have a few people out there that are keeping up with my story! You're the reason I write! My heart and this chapter goes out to all of those faithful reviewers out there! (corny, eh?) If you've reviewed before, feel free to review again! I want y'all to enjoy my story so any hilarious, humorous, helpful, happy or hurried hints help horrendously! (Gotta love tongue twisters yo!) R/R!  
  
Hermione walked into the room she had been sharing with Ginny and closed the door behind her.  
  
"'Mione…hah…" Hermione mumbled to herself as she fell onto her bed. "Like I'd want anybody to call me that…" A smile and blush came to Hermione's face as she remembered that Ron had said that he liked the sound of it. "Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if Ron called me 'Mione… it actually sounded okay when he said it…" The blush on her face brightened, she couldn't believe that she had actually said that out loud, even if it was only to herself.  
  
Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. She then heard a door downstairs open, Mrs. Weasley's voice following shortly behind. Mrs. Weasley had gone to the hospital to see if they were allowing the Granger's to have any visitors. Hermione hadn't been allowed to see them since she left the hospital herself and from the sound of it, she wouldn't be able to visit them before school started either. Mrs. Weasley's footsteps were presently heard trekking up the stairs leading to Ginny's room. A knock then came to the bedroom door.  
  
"Hermione? You awake in there dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, opening the door a slit.  
  
"Yes Mrs. Weasley. Come on in." Hermione responded, opening her eyes and smiling at the older women, hoping for the best.  
  
"I'm sorry, but-" Mrs. Weasley started, until Hermione cut her off.  
  
"Don't worry about it Mrs. Weasley…it's okay…perhaps I'll be able to visit them at Christmas." Hermione said, flashing Mrs. Weasley a weaker smile this time, trying to show her that it was okay.  
  
"Well… if you're really okay…" Mrs. Weasley said, looking at Hermione warily.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you for trying Mrs. Weasley…and thank you for letting me stay over… and for getting my school books…I really do appreciate everything you've done for me…" Hermione said quite sincerely.  
  
"It's the least I can do." Mrs. Weasley said before leaving the room, closing the door behind. Hermione let out a heavy sigh. Once again she would be going to bed on a sour note. Slowly Hermione changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed, closing her eyes tightly and welcoming sleep with open arms. ((or closed eyes! Haha, get it? Sigh…))  
  
Sadly, along with the welcomed sleep came the very much unwelcome nightmares. She had been having nightmares and flashbacks quite often ever since the accident. Though she never told anyone, she felt it best to not worry the others, her dreams were nothing like the ones Harry had. They didn't foretell the future. Although, Harry did have nightmares about his parents deaths, as vague as they were. She decided that, besides the fact that they gave her quite a scare, they were no big deal.  
  
Tonight however, was a different story. Well, the dreams still didn't foretell the future and it still gave her quite a scare. Just this time, the dream was so realistic and twice as scary as it usually was.  
  
The Death Eaters had just barged into her home. Hermione was closest to the front door and she whipped out her wand and pointed it at the Death Eaters shouting stupefy as quickly as possible. They totally outnumbered her though and soon hit her with expeliramus, causing her wand to fly away and herself to slam into the wall behind her. Her parents by then had run into the room and looked horrified at the hooded figures. Hermione regained her balance and yelled for her parents to get away. In the mean time two Death Eaters had come up to her, each gripping one of her arms tightly, causing Hermione to yell even louder. She screamed horrified as jets of green light struck her parents, making them fall limply to the ground, which annoyed a Death Eater very much. So much in fact that he back handed Hermione. After a few hateful comments, most containing the word "mudblood" a wand pointed at her, followed by a muttered curse. A jet of green light came at her and she screamed.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hermione sat up jerkily in bed, looking around with a start, tears leaking unconsciously from her eyes. Ginny as well woke up with a start, along with the rest of the household. Ron and Harry arrived in Ginny's doorway first, followed shortly by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and lagging behind came Fred, George, and Percy.  
  
"I'm… I'm sorry…" Hermione mumbled to the crowd.  
  
"What happened?" Mr. Weasley asked Hermione as she started shaking slightly.  
  
"Just… a bad dream is all… I'm sorry." Hermione said, wiping the tears from her cheeks.  
  
"Don't apologize dear, it's alright." Mrs. Weasley said. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." Hermione said in barely a whisper.  
  
"If you need us, you know where to find us, goodnight." Mr. Weasley said cautiously as he pulled his wife from the room. Fred, George, and Percy following sleepily behind.  
  
"You sure you're alright Hermione?" Ron asked her and for a second, Hermione was almost disappointed that Ron hadn't called her "'Mione". Harry stood uneasily behind Ron.  
  
"Yes Ron. I'm fine." Hermione said with a sigh and before anyone could say anything else, she added a "Goodnight." And lay back down. Ron and Harry left with one more glance into the room and then shut the door. Ginny looked over at her roommate and quickly went back to sleep herself.  
  
The next morning things were in there normal state. There was a flurry of people and trunks all over the house. Hermione had gotten up early, she was unable to go back to sleep after her nightmare anyway, and was already packed and ready to go by the time everyone else got up.  
  
Soon the entire crew was packed into a Ministry car and headed towards the Hogwarts Express. The ride was quite uneventful as everyone in the car except for Mrs. Weasley and Hermione were half-asleep.  
  
When they arrived at the station Harry, Hermione, and Ron bid farewell to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. After Mrs. Weasley promised to keep Hermione updated on her parents that is.  
  
Ron and Harry were presently lugging their and Hermione's trunks onto the train, despite Hermione's complaints. Hermione gave up though and simply leaned against a column and laughed as they struggled with her trunk. From where Hermione was leaning, no more than ten feet away, she could see Malfoy approach Ron and Harry, though he had yet to notice her presence.  
  
"Hello Potter, Weasley." Malfoy drawled with a smirk. "Where's the Mudblood?" Malfoy asked, though he didn't seem very surprised to not see her. Ron made a threatening move towards him, but Harry held him back.  
  
"I'm over here Malfoy." Hermione said disdainfully. Malfoy jumped at her voice and spun quickly around to face her.  
  
"You… you're here?" Malfoy asked in utter disbelief.  
  
"Where else would I be? In the hospital with my parents?" Hermione asked him bitterly. By now Malfoy had regained his composure and his usual smirk took over his face. Harry and Ron had also by now taken their places by Hermione's side.  
  
"Oh yes… How are your parents doing Granger? I trust they're enjoying their naps?" Malfoy asked. This time Hermione made a threatening move towards Malfoy, taking all three boys off guard. Harry and Ron were quick though and each grabbed one of her arms.  
  
Suddenly an image popped in Hermione's head, and that image seemed to be the only thing she could see. She saw the two Death Eaters come up and grab her arms as they forced her to watch her parents helplessly. She shut her eyes tightly and wrenched her arms away from Harry and Ron very roughly as she shouted, "LET ME GO!" She then proceeded to collapse to her knees. Paying no attention to all the looks she was receiving.  
  
"Hermione! What's the matter?" Ron asked in a rush as he knelt beside her. Hermione opened her eyes and looked at Ron and then at Harry who was standing beside Ron.  
  
"I…I don't know… I just had flashback of sorts I guess… don't worry about it… I'm okay." Hermione said as she stood up and boarded the train. Harry and Ron quickly followed her and looked for an empty compartment. Draco merely watched the seen with amusement.  
  
"This is going to be an enjoyable year." Malfoy snickered to himself as he boarded the train as well.  
  
A/N: Sorry all my chapters are short. I just can't seem to be able to write more than this at a time. I can always get my point across for the chapter in this length. I do try to add stuff to make it funner of course, but that's where you come in too! I know where I want this story to go, but if y'all have any ideas of what y'all want to happen, I might just be able to fit them in! Tell me what y'all want to see and I'll do my best to oblige, I'll even give ya credit if ya want! If it weren't for y'all I wouldn't be here!  
  
Reviewing not only helps me and raises my self-esteem, it helps you because I write my chapters faster with more of the stuff you want to see! I know you all got ideas, so give 'em to me! ^_^V 


	10. The Confession

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's been such a long, long time since I've posted! Been busy with finals and babysitting and all! Dude I have (well, had now) two stories that were both nine chapters and get this, they both had 43 reviews! I may not be a great writer, but at least I'm consistent! Oh and a big thanks to BeLanna Malfoy! All y'all reviewers and readers totally rock! (Though I am partial to the reviewers…)  
  
Chapter Ten: The Confession (probably not what you're thinking!)  
  
The train ride to Hogwarts was surprisingly uneventful. Hermione spent the entire trip reading her course books, insisting that she was very behind in her studies. As far as Ron and Harry could tell, being caught up with her studies would require reading the books three times over.  
  
Ron and Harry spent their trip playing exploding snap and keeping an ever watchful eye out for Malfoy. Who failed to make his usual appearance the entire trip.  
  
"Wait a second… How did he know…?" Hermione said quite suddenly, causing Ron and Harry to give her strange and worried looks.  
  
"How did who know what?" Ron asked her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Malfoy…" Hermione said as she sat her book to the side. "About my parents… How'd he know about my parents?"  
  
"Well, I'm sure that news like that couldn't have been kept very quiet, right?" Harry reasoned.  
  
"Harry, you know Fudge. No one knows about that attack except those that were directly involved… or almost directly involved. Fudge has kept this situation completely quiet." Ron said. "I bet you anything Malfoy was involved!"  
  
"If he was…" Hermione muttered. "I swear I will kill him with my own two hands…" Ron and Harry both looked at her quite shocked. It wasn't like Hermione to make threats (unless they were made to Ron). The thing that shocked them the most however was the look of complete and utter seriousness on her face.  
  
Suddenly the train screeched to stop and the three fifth year students grabbed their things and headed out of the train. Once outside of the train they met with Hagrid. He gave Hermione a sad, knowing smile and a fatherly hug before the three hopped into their own horseless carriage, which headed straight towards the castle.  
  
The Great Hall was filled up with all second year students and up. Soon all the first years came marching in with wide eyes and rapidly beating hearts. The sorting went by quickly and the feast was just about to start when Dumbledore stood up. This gained an agonized groan from Ron, a chuckle from Harry, and an elbow from Hermione (which went straight into Ron's side).  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat and began his usual speech. Most of the students were tuning him out and staring off into space (or in certain Gryffindors' case, at other Gryffindors).The first years however were hanging on his every word. His usual speech took a turn though that grabbed nearly every student's attention, and that turn happened to deal with-  
  
"Quidditch" Dumbledore said, Ron's eyes immediately jerked away from a certain brunette and onto the old wizard. "Yes, now that I have all of your attention." Dumbledore said with a grin and a twinkle in his eye. "Quidditch try outs will be held a week from this Saturday. The times will be different for each house so check with your Prefect or your house bulletin board for details. Now… let the feast begin!" Dumbledore then gave one last grin to his beloved students and sat down.  
  
Ron, who had been grinning moments before, was now frowning while giving a sidelong glance at Hermione.  
  
"What??" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Well, I was just thinking, didn't you make Prefect this year? You haven't said anything about it… I just figured you'd be the first person on their list." Ron said with a slight blush.  
  
"Oh… well… I did make Prefect… They sent me the letter about a week ago,-" Hermione said, before getting cut off by Ron.  
  
"That's terrific Hermione!" Ron said jovially.  
  
"But," Hermione continued. "I denied the position."  
  
"What!?" Ron and Harry said in unison.  
  
"But… but… Why??" Ron asked.  
  
"Well… I just didn't feel qualified enough…" Hermione said as she looked down at the table.  
  
"Not qualified?! Hermione, you're… you're… you're Hermione! You're the definition of qualified! Plus it's not like it's some sort of super high qualification Ministry job, it's just Prefect. Besides, don't you think that Dumbledore can tell if you're qualified or not?" Ron said.  
  
"Just Prefect? JUST Prefect?" Hermione said looking up at Ron with a glare. "Making Prefect is an honor Ron. An honor I've been working to earn my entire Hogwarts career!"  
  
"And you did earn it Hermione." Harry said. Hermione then turned her attention to Harry.  
  
"No, I didn't Harry. I earned nothing." Hermione said. "The only reason I was picked was because he felt sorry for me."  
  
"How can you say that?" Ron asked, now completely stumped.  
  
"You two just don't get it!" Hermione exclaimed, standing up and walking out of the Great Hall.  
  
"What was that all about?" Harry asked Ron, looking completely confused. Ron shook his head at a loss for words for a second before answering.  
  
"I'm not to sure Harry, but I have a big feeling that it had something to do with her not being able to protect her parents." Ron said with a sigh.  
  
Across the room a certain Slytherin happened to catch site of Hermione leaving the Hall. Standing up from the table, Malfoy left his two goons (Crabbe and Goyle) behind, (as they were stuffing their faces) and quietly followed Hermione out of the Hall.  
  
Ron and Harry, who decided to give Hermione a bit of cool down time while they grabbed a bite to eat, saw the Slytherin make his exit.  
  
"Is that Malfoy?" Ron asked with a mouthful of chicken.  
  
"Yes, I believe so, why?" Harry said, also with a mouthful of… something.  
  
"Isn't he going the same direction that Hermione went?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes, I think so." Harry said casually as the two continued to eat. Suddenly realization shot through the both of them. They looked quickly up from their food and at each other before standing up and running out of the Hall as fast as they could (which drew many looks from the students and teachers).  
  
Harry and Ron turned left outside the Great Hall (as did Hermione and Malfoy previously) only to catch the end of an obviously very tense conversation between Malfoy and Hermione.  
  
"So it was your fault the Death Eaters attacked my parents and me?!" Hermione said, voice full of anger.  
  
"Very good Granger, took you long enough to figure it out. I thought you were the top of our class." Draco said coolly. Harry and Ron began to approach the two when they were stopped in their tracks by complete and utter shock. As Hermione had lunged at Malfoy's throat and slammed him against the wall; she presently had a death grip on his neck.  
  
Before Ron and Harry could regain their sense of reality a couple of fast eaters began heading out of the Hall and happened to catch site of Hermione strangling Malfoy.  
  
"FIGHT!" the students screamed at the top of their lungs, causing more students to spill out of the Hall faster than if someone had yelled "Fire" (or troll!). Soon a crowd was gathered around the two, one of which was now purple (hint: it wasn't Hermione).  
  
"Get him Granger!" yelled a Hufflepuff.  
  
"Hit the Mudblood!" yelled a Slytherin to Malfoy (who seemed unable to get out of Hermione's grasp). Ron and Harry had been pushed to the back of the crowd and were desperately trying to get through it so as to stop their best friend from killing their worst enemy. They were quite certain that wouldn't look good on her permanent record.  
  
By the time they reached her, Malfoy looked like he was about to pass out. Ron and Harry started to pull Hermione off of Malfoy (which proved to be quite difficult) when a voice rang through the crowd.  
  
"What is going on here?!" It was none other than Professor McGonagall. The crowd immediately fell silent and students quickly stepped aside as McGonagall walked towards the two fighters (or more correctly one fighter and one victim).  
  
"Miss Granger!" McGonagall exclaimed. Hermione reluctantly released Malfoy's throat and he slipped down the wall into a sitting position, gasping like crazy and gripping at his neck. Hermione slowly turned to face McGonagall, face flushed, eyes red, tears seeping down her cheeks, and shaking unvoluntarily.  
  
"Come with me Miss Granger and you to Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall said with a sharp look at the two as she turned around and headed towards her office.  
  
"But Professor-" Ron started.  
  
"Silence Mr. Weasley." McGonagall said as she continued her journey, the two aforementioned students following. Malfoy would have protested, but was still unable to speak. Ron and Harry gave Hermione a worried look as she wiped her eyes dry sullenly. The students, who were no longer entertained, went back to the Great Hall and their other various destinations.  
  
A/N: I will try to post more often since its summer! Thanks for your patients! Dang, Fanfiction.net is screwin' up on me. It took me forever to be able to post this… sigh… 


	11. The Punishment

Disclaimer: Consider the chapter disclaimed. A/N: Wow! I got lots of reviews that time! You guys are terrific! I have had this written for days, because of ff.net I couldn't post! (so don't yell at me!!) Don't worry Tanja, it's no flame, I apologize for the y'all's, I am from the south in the U.S. I try to catch them but I usually just look over it, sorry! I am very honored that you are writing a story inspired by mine ittybittytreefrog! I will e-mail you whenever I update libertygrl413 and I would be happy to do that for anybody else who would like me to, just tell me and leave me your e-mail addy! It was a long walk to McGonagall's office. Much longer than Hermione ever remembered it being. She kept her eyes focused on the ground the entire trip, to ashamed to look at McGonagall and to angry to look at Malfoy. When they finally reached McGonagall's office, the Professor took her seat behind her desk. The two students silently took their seats in front of the desk. McGonagall looked appraisingly at the two students, before speaking up in a very serious tone. "Let me just begin by saying that I am very disappointed in the both of you." McGonagall said, causing tears to leak down Hermione's down turned face and Malfoy to fume with anger. "But Professor," Malfoy started. "I didn't do anything! Granger just attacked me out of no where!" Hermione gave him a death glare at this blatant lie, but waited politely for McGonagall to give her permission to speak. "Is this true Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked. "Not exactly Professor." Hermione said, shifting her gaze to McGonagall. "Malfoy." Hermione paused for a second to take a deep breath. "Malfoy said that he persuaded his father to attack my family." Hermione explained weakly, feeling that there was no way that McGonagall would believe her explanation. Luicius Malfoy had presently been forgiven for all of his Dark deeds and was not known as Death Eater. "And did you attack Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall asked with a sigh. Hermione looked back down at her feet and nodded. "Now, I understand what you must be going through right now Miss Granger and I'm very sorry about what happened to your parents. However, the rules insist that anyone who starts a fight must be punished accordingly. Thus I am taking 25 points from Gryffindor and from Slytherin." Malfoy's mouth dropped open. "But Professor, SHE attacked ME." He said. McGonagall gave him a sharp look. "It seems to me," McGonagall said, "that you provoked it." Malfoy gaped at her in shock, but didn't' say another word. "Now, I must warn you both that fighting is a very serious offense at Hogwarts and despite your mild punishments, the two of you must not let anything like this happen again. Or else I fear you will face a much more serious punishment. Do you understand?" McGonagall said, looking at each of them in turn. "Yes, Professor." Hermione and Malfoy said in unison. "Good, you can leave now, you may still be able to catch the end of the feast. " McGonagall said. The two students got up from their seats and walked out. As soon as the students left and shut the door behind them, McGonagall took off her glasses and massaged the bridge of her nose. "This is going to be a long year." she said to herself. As soon at Hermione and Malfoy had gotten a fair distance from McGonagall's office, Malfoy turned on Hermione. "What are you trying to pull Granger?" Malfoy asked her with a smirk. Hermione, eyes red from tears and still trembling slightly turned to face him. "What are you talking about Malfoy?" Hermione said with anger. "No one is going to believe you Granger. My father was pardoned from all of his supposed Death Eater crimes. No one will believe that my father had anything to do with the attack." Malfoy said in an annoying in-your-face tone. "If it wasn't for you none of this would have happened. My parents wouldn't be dying, I would be prefect, and I most certainly would not be talking to you right now. Now I can't even let out any frustration without getting into trouble. So just don't talk to me anymore Malfoy unless you want to go walking around with a permanent bloody nose!" Hermione ranted before turning on her heal and marching off towards the Gryffindor common room, leaving a dumbstruck Malfoy behind. As soon as Hermione got to the portrait hole she realized that she had no idea what the password was. For a minute or two Hermione paced outside of the portrait like a tiger in a cage, every once in a while shouting random remarks of hatred. (The Fat Lady watching on in worry) Until everything that had happened to her that day finally came rushing through to the surface, the portrait hole not opening merely being the breaking point no matter how trivial it was. Hermione dropped to her knees in the middle of the hall and went from anger and rage to hysterical crying in a flash. She wasn't quite sure why she was crying and she certainly couldn't stop herself from doing so. She just felt like everything was happening so fast and she was so helpless to stop any of it. She just had to cry and let everything out before it destroyed her from the inside. The fat lady looked on sadly and with concern, but all her tries at helping went by unnoticed. After about five minutes the Portrait hole swung open and out stepped Ron. "I know Harry, but I forgot that she didn't know the password!" Ron was shouting as he climbed out of the hole backwards. "Otherwise we would have waited like you suggested! I'm going to lo-" Ron was saying before his foot caught on Hermione's causing him to stumble backwards and land on his back. Rubbing the back of his head, Ron looked up only to find the person he was looking for. "Hermione?" Ron asked. "What. what's the matter? Are you alright?" Ron asked in a hurry as he scrambled to his knees facing her. "I-I..." Hermione stuttered meekly. "I didn't know the password." Hermione explained weakly as she wiped at her eyes with her robe sleeve. Ron couldn't help but let out a small chuckle before pulling Hermione to her feet. "So I deduced, come on, you need some rest." Ron said as he led her to the portrait hole. Hermione however disagreed and she told him so. "What makes you think that I need rest? I'm not a child Ron." Hermione said as she shrugged his arm away. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself thanks." Ron sighed and turned to face her. "Hermione, you were crying your eyes out because you didn't know the password to get into the common room! I know you are capable of taking care of yourself, but I also think that you need to listen to those who care about you, because sometimes they can see things that you don't want to." "Ron, I really need to study!" Hermione complained rather childishly. "Hermione, look, tomorrow is a Saturday. Get plenty of sleep tonight and you still have all day to study tomorrow. Okay? You really worry me sometimes Hermione. Please, get some sleep, for me?" Ron pleaded. Suddenly Hermione realized how very close Ron was standing and perhaps she was hallucinating, but Ron was getting closer by the second. Hermione started breathing quickly, it was all too much to handle. Yes she cared greatly for Ron and yes she wanted to be more than just friends with him, but with all that was going on, she just didn't know if she could handle a steady boyfriend. Her emotions were already spread thin enough as it was. Plus what if Ron was just doing all of this because he felt sorry for her? Of course he cared about her, they were best friends, but maybe part of it was pity? And what if he didn't love her the same way she loved him? She couldn't handle being rejected. And she desperately needed her friends for support right now, if Ron didn't feel the same way, he would start avoiding her and she didn't want that. Hermione's mind was racing and Ron was discretely drawing nearer. Quickly she pulled him into a hug. "Goodnight Ron!" Hermione said before turning to the portrait hole. "Oh, um, what was that password?" Hermione asked, cheeks glowing red from embarrassment. Ron grinned at her, but she could still see the disappointment in his eyes. Ron walked up beside her and looked at the Portrait. "Mascara." Ron said, gaining a quizzical look from Hermione as the portrait swung open. "Lavender is the new fifth year Prefect." Ron explained and to his surprise Hermione let out a small laugh. Once inside the common room, Hermione went up to her room as instructed for some much needed sleep. Ron however went to the table occupied solely by Harry. "Where was she?" Harry asked. "Outside the Portrait crying her eyes out." Ron said as he sat down. "Was she alright? Was her punishment that bad?" Harry asked concerned. "She said she was crying because she didn't know the password." Ron said as he shook his head. "I'm not sure what her punishment was, but I don't reckon it could be that bad considering the circumstances. Hermione is McGonagall's favorite student whether she'll admit it or not." Ron said. Moments of silence passed by, the only thing breaking the silence being Ron's sigh. "What's the matter Ron?" Harry asked. "I. I almost kissed her Harry. I was this close!" Ron said as he held up his fingers, showing just how close he was. Harry immediately looked up from the Quidditch book he was reading. "You what??" Harry asked. "You heard me!" Ron said with a glare. "Well, what happened exactly?" Harry asked. "I was trying to talk her into resting and then for some reason I just started leaning closer and closer to her and then, when I was just about to kiss her she sort of ducked out of the way and hugged me instead." Ron said, with a look of utter confusion on his face. Harry gave his best friend an encouraging smile. "Ron, don't worry about it. She is going through a lot emotional stuff right now. Maybe with everything that's been happening she just feels overwhelmed and can't handle the emotional stress that you kissing her might cause." Harry said. "Just give her time to sort things out, you know she likes you, she just can't handle such a commitment." "Are you saying I need to just back off?" Ron asked with a edge of fear in his voice. "Ron, don't be a git!" Ginny shouted as she sat down next to him. Ron raised an eyebrow at her. "I overheard your conversation." Ginny explained. "Oh great." Ron muttered into his arms. "I think its great Ron. You and Hermione are perfect for each other!" Ginny said with a grin. "Then why did you call me a git?" Ron asked as he threw his hands into the air. "Are you saying I need to just back off?" Ginny mimicked in a dopey voice. "Ron! You can be so dense sometimes, so listen closely. Yes, Hermione is having a rough time and no you shouldn't be pushing her into a relationship before she is ready, but by no means do you need to back off." Ron groaned and buried his head in his arms. "Look Ron," Ginny continued, "Just keep doing what you've been doing, just be there for her whenever she needs you and when she's sorted everything out and she's ready for a relationship she'll let you know. I'm just saying, be there for her and let her know how you feel, just let her make the first move. Hermione really likes you, Ron. She just needs time." Ron let out a sigh. "How do you know she likes me, did she tell you?" Ron asked hopefully. "Ron, Ron, Ron." Ginny said shaking her head. "She doesn't have to tell me, I can just tell! Plus I overheard you two talking at breakfast about a week ago and she said that you 'really mean a lot to her' and then she blushed! I mean, how much more proof do you need?" Ron looked at his sister as a slight smile began to grow on his face. "You know what Ginny? Maybe your right." Ron said as he got up and gave his sister a hug. "Thanks Ginny, you're the best!" Ron said before half running, half skipping to his dormitories. A/N: I tried really hard and made this chapter a little bit longer than the last one! I'm doing my best! All your reviews are great! Y'all made me so happy that it only took me a less than a week to get this chapter written! Y'all are the best! Feel free to review as much as you feel necessary! Question, Comments, Concerns and Constructive Criticism is more than welcome! 


End file.
